Super Smash Oneshots
by The ShadowStrike
Summary: A Collection of Super Smash Brothers oneshots. All characters will be featured in these oneshots, couples include ZeldaxLucario, SnakexSamus, LinkxPit, SheikxGanondorf, PeachxZelda, IkexRed ect ect. A mixture of M rated oneshots and T rated oneshots.
1. The Promise of Aura

Author's note: Hey there. I did set this as a seperate story but I loved it so much I decided to write an entire series of oneshots. As well as loving it so there are two other reasons, the first is that this series will help explain some Ideology I have about Master Hand's World (still without a name) and second help highlight the couples and friendships I plan to use for my main fanfiction entitled 'This is my Song'. First up, Zelda and Lucario!

Also,  
Disclaimers: I do not own Super Smash Bros in any way shape or form, everything belongs to their respetive owners.

* * *

High upon the top of the mountain, far above the clouds, far above everything, where one could see all. It was called the Spear Pillar. The sacred ground was empty of all living things, yet a very powerful presence was here. Space and Time. Wisdom, Emotions and Willpower. The darkness of the eternal night, and the power of the new moon. It was all gathered here. This one spot.

Upon the grand stand in the centre of the grounds. Where often the majestic, legendary Pokémon watched the fights of the people who dared to fight upon this mountain. There stood Lucario, the Pokémon without a trainer, the one who saw all. In his state of meditation he could see and hear everything that was happening in the world created by Master Hand. To the east, on the coast near a green hill, a blue hedgehog was spinning to fight against a plumber in red.

To the west, in the town of Onett, psychic powers of a boy were clashing with the magic of a princess.

Lucario was focused on the sounds of the world, the clashing of swords, the sounds of people fighting, each one training for the tournament, and the chance to become the champion and the opportunity to fight against Master Hand. Should they win that epic fight, then Master Hand will show them what their true selves are like. For that is how this world was made. Master Hand simply created this world from parts of other worlds, and even created exact copies of the people of those worlds. Statues they were at first, until Master Hand breathed life into each one. So that's how the Trophies came into existence, each one exactly like the original person or creature that they were based on, but there was one main difference. They couldn't die. Even if they fought to the death, all that would happen would that they would revert back to the trophies. With one touch to the golden stand they were back to life. So fights were popular. Just to show of the skills of one another. Lucario's training often involved this. Simply meditating upon the Spear Pillar, asking the Pokémon gods to bless him. Not that he needed it. It was just something that the Original Lucario did, so he wished to do it to, even though he did ask the Pokémon gods to bless him before he knew of this.

A large sound drew his attention away from his thoughts, a powerful explosion. His senses homed in on the location of the sound. Onett...

_Ness... Zelda!_ Lucario thoughts raced. He had promised to help protect the Princess long ago. His eyes opened, gleaming in the low light of the mountain. He leapt from the stand onto the side of the mountain, and began to run towards the small town. True it was far away. But Lucario was quick on his feet, and if the Princess was hurt or something like that. He would never forgive himself.

He closed his eyes, though it stopped him seeing the world as we know it... it allowed him to see the world as He knew it. A place, though dark, where nothing could hide, where the Aura of everything could be seen, every object was like fire to his sights. A dancing green ember stood for a plant, tree or grass. The gray flames shows rocks and stone, using this enhanced vision he quickly found his way to the place he had heard the explosion. Lucario crept to the drug store, where the matches were often played. Light blue flames. Friend. Pink flames. Princess. His eyes opened. Ness was the roof of one the houses, he was hurt.

"Ness. What happened here?" the Pokémon asked. His only response was a moan from the boy. Lucario turned to where the pink flames were. The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, was a trophy.

"I'll ask one more time, Ness, what happened here?"

"Help me up..." Ness said. Lucario jumped from the road to the house's roof. Grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up. Though he was hurt before, but now he was fine. He always had that strange gift; he could always get up no matter how much he was beaten down.

"My PK Fire kinda overloaded her Din's Fire... I think it exploded in her face."

"Head back to your house. You need the rest. I'll take care of Zelda." Lucario said, gesturing to Ness' house.

"Thanks." Ness said as he began to walk in an unstable way.

Lucario leapt from the first house to the other across the drug store. With a touch of his paw Zelda was alive and well.

"uh... What happened?" Zelda began

"Your and Ness' powers collided. You were knocked out." Lucario explained, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You need rest. Do you think you can get yourself to Hyrule Castle via Farore's wind?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, of course. Are you coming?" Zelda asked

"If you so wish." The Pokémon said.

With a twirl and a flash, they vanished from sight.

--

With a flash they were in Zelda's room. Zelda fell upon the large sofa that had been a gift from Peach. Lucario remained standing.

"Lucario, you know you can sit down if you want to."

Lucario sat down upon a chair opposite Zelda, his eyes fell upon the princess. True by human standards she was indeed a beautiful woman, a wise and much loved princess. Her fighting style was mainly based on her magical abilities, just as much as his fighting style was based on his Aura.

"Lucario can I talk to you about something?" Zelda said pulling Lucario out of his thoughts.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I noticed that everyone is getting into a relationship recently. How come you're not in one?"

"What," Lucario said his eyes widening with shock, "I... I just haven't met the right person yet."

"Ok. I wish the right person would come for me."

"Haven't you got Link?" Lucario asked

"Oh... Well... to tell you the truth, no matter what people may think of Link and me. We love each other like brother and sister. You have been doing a better job at protecting me then he has ever since he fell for Pit."

"What, you mean?..." Lucario asked

"Yep! Just like Ike and Marth."

"I would have never thought of it."

"Same here, I thought he was interested in Peach."

"But Peach has got Mario right?"

"Yep,"

"Well what about Snake for you?"

"Oh don't get me wrong he is a lovely guy, but he isn't my type, same with Luigi and the Captain."

"Umm Fox?"

"Nah he is too busy trying to get Wolf to kiss his face off."

"Is Samus in a relationship?" Lucario asked

"No, she doesn't seem to want one. Can't really blame her. Most of these guys are battle obsessed! The few golden few have been taken, or are gay. You're the only decent man left."

"Zelda I am a Pokémon." Lucario reminded her

"Yes I know. But you're more like a human then a Pokémon. And I do know that you like me."

"What!" Lucario said as total shock shot right through him.

"Didn't I tell you? I can read minds. Just before I started talking you were thinking of me."

"Yes I was but-"

"And, you promised to always be there to save me. You promised with your Aura."

"True but-"

"So you admit you like me?"

"Yes fine I love you!" Lucario shouted out

"What?"

"Yes I love you dearly. But I cannot be with you Zelda. This kind of love is forbidden by the Pokémon Gods! I must go now." Lucario said before rising from his seat and walking to the door

"Wait!" Zelda said, also getting up to grab Lucario's arm.

"Why?"

"I can make it so we can be together." Zelda said looking deep into Lucario's eyes

"...How." Lucario asked

"The Pokémon Gods only forbade true love between humans and Pokémon... You know I have powerful magic. I could make you human."

"If you did that... We could be together? Would you want that?"

"Yes of course! Lucario, you have always been there to save me from defeat in the tournaments. Remember that fight between me, you and Ganondorf? He was about to kill me, but you saved me by using Aura Storm. Then you even jumped of the stage so I would win the match. I love you too! Everything about you I love. Please let me do this so I can be with you!" Zelda said as tears ran down her cheeks, just as they fell off her face they flew towards the Pokémon.

"If that is what you want, for I want it too." Lucario said as he closed his eyes, embracing the tears as they fell upon his body.

Lucario was lifted into the air, his body glowed a bright purple. Light shone from his paws as they grew into hands and feet. The blue fur of his body was replaced with blue material. His nose grew into his face. With a final flash, Lucario was... human. His skin had been turned into a peach colour. He was wearing a deep blue top, his ears were still pointed. He turned to face Zelda. Her eyes widen in wonder.

"Lucario... You're wonderful. Just as you were before."

"I promised, to do anything for you." Lucario said as he removed his black bandana. His eyes were the same, those wonderful orbs that showed so much power. He looked at his right palm and smiled. The purple flame was still there, he closed his eyes. All he saw were the red, fiery flames of love that came from Zelda. They were coming closer. Lips pressed against lips. Lucario sent a burst of Aura passion straight through Zelda's body.

"Oh... Lucario. Do that again!" Zelda said, breaking the kiss, in short exasperated breaths

"Ok." He said as he sent more Aura into her, moans of extreme pleasure came from her, such a sweet sound.

Lucario found himself being dragged to her bedroom.

* * *

End Notes: Next up Samus x Snake. If anyone does not understand anything about Master Hand's World when reading this chapter or in future ones please pm me and I shall do my best to explain as best as possible. Many thanks and fare well for now.


	2. To the Moon and Back

Author's Notes: Here is the next Oneshot, details about the History of Master Hand's world will be told. Please enjoy.

* * *

Now, the history of Master Hand's world can be divided into three parts, the Beginning, the Melee and the Brawl.

Though Master Hand had a great amount of power, he did not have much creativity (Like most artists and writers when they first start) but as time passed his skills became more and more unique. Another way of telling when an era ended and another began were the amount of Free Will and Emotions the fighters had. In the Beginning each fighter was just like their original counterpart, the Trophy Mario was just like the Hero Mario and so on and so forth. The Landmass itself at that time was tiny when compared to its current state. When the Master Hand realised he had more power than he had used... he expanded the land and travelled to each world and created more trophies based on what he saw there. Adding the 12 Smasher's friends and enemies did create a disrupted atmosphere as Bowser and Gannondorf did continually kidnap anyone who they could. The Pokémon fled any human that approached them, and each fighter spent most of their time with the people from the same world that they came from. This displeased Master Hand as he wished to create a world where all kinds of people could live in harmony. (He had wished for the same for the world where he first came from.) So he altered their personalities so they became different from their original selves, but not drastically so. This was also the time he set up the tournament, so that if the trophies wished they could be like their true selves. This was also the time that Crazy Hand first appeared, wishing to destroy the world that Master Hand created. Many fights between the two ensured the safety of the world, at the expense of some of the Master Hand's power.

The Brawl era began when the Master Hand returned to the world where he came from in the hopes of recharging his power; however he found himself forbidden from it, for he had abandoned it to create his own world and therefore that world has abandoned him. Unable to restore his power he decided to borrow the power of the worlds he had visited to create his own world. With the new powers he had he set about making his world even larger with more people, and to allow these people to be exactly as they wished. This had created a world where they lived in harmony; love blossomed between the most unlikely of people. Here is but one of those stories of an unlikely couple.

--

Space was the one place where Samus Aran felt like she was in her own world. True she had seen the real Samus and how she lives her life. A life which involves constantly travelling throughout her galaxy, fighting her way through different worlds, always with the dreaded dragon Riley wishing to complete the trilogy with the death of Samus. Not much time for a relationship. Though with Trophy Samus it was different, she did have the Space of Master Hand's world to travel in but no other worlds to save. She could have a relationship with one of the other Smashers, but she preferred to keep her own company. Like her real counterpart she found it hard to talk to other people, she retained the memories she had at the time Master Hand first copied the real Samus. Her training with the Chozo did indeed help her get through the challenges she had faced. She never really interacted with other people, unless it was part of the mission she had been assigned to, even then it was mostly them who did the talking. In this world though, it was different. She did have friends unlike her real counterpart, there was Link, a friend and training partner, Pikachu was like a much loved pet to her and there was Zelda, a friend to which Samus could talk about anything. In this age Samus was still very much like her true self, not wishing to talk to anyone, unless it was with Link or Zelda. Master Hand along with giving everyone the free will to be exactly how they wished to be, he had given them access to their most powerful attacks. Attacks that even their true selves have not realised they could do. These moves were banned from the tournament and normal fights, unless the fighters have heightened emotions or break the Smash Ball; a object created by Master Hand that gives an instant boost to the fighter's emotions and allows them to unleash their attack.

Master Hand gave Samus an attack that allowed her suit to be destroyed, not to make it so that each male smasher chase after her (which annoyed her to endless extents) but so then more of the male smasher would take an interest in her, in the hopes that they would be one special person who would make her happy, allow her not to spend her life alone and loveless. (Same difference really is it not?).

"Hi there Sammy!" the communicator buzzed on, interrupting Samus from her thoughts of the tournament. She turned her head to the face on the screen, red helmet, eyes that were triangle shape through the visor.

"Is it good morning or otherwise down there?" Samus replied, tiredly. Captain Falcon was not the best person to talk to. He was not over confident in battle... but when it came to women it was quite the different story. He deemed himself the Sex God of Master Hand's world, and Samus his prime target.

"Tis the afternoon down here, what you doing up there?"

"Attempting to get away from you. However even that seems impossible" Samus said.

"Aww don't be like that Sammy, you can't get away from me and that you don't want to" he said in a comically hurt voice. "Hey! Can I hear music? What cha listening to?"

"None of your business, bye" Samus quickly said turning the communicator off. Falcon was right, Master Hand had a great love of music from the World he had came from. As he never abandoned that one thing of that world, it allowed him to have that feature. He had quite the collection, every song made by that world. He picked a song for each fighter. Samus loved the song he picked for her, it was perfect for her.

--

A smile came to the Captain face, "So that is her song?" he asked himself, a gloved hand resting on his chin.

"What is whose song?" a voice replied from behind him. The captain turned to see Snake.

"Haha! Just the guy I wished to see!" Falcon beamed.

"Whenever you have that smile on your face everyone runs away."

"Indeed they should! Last time I had an idea this good myself and Olimar jumped from a floating island"

"He never really did get over that did he?"

"Nope."

"What is this good idea you have then?"

"Come this way, it involves you and a certain Lady."

--

Now... despite Captain Falcon's reputation as a womaniser, he was a kind person, slightly mad springs to mind as well. He knew that Samus did like a certain person... but both were too stubborn to realise that. Yes very often the Captain's ideas were crazy, dangerous and involved other people, (jumping off the cliff is a good example of this) but this idea he had... might just work.

--

"I'm not sure about this" Snake said as himself and Captain Falcon positioned themselves outside Samus' workshop.

"What?! It's not like we're gonna spy on her while she undresses are we?"

"We might be in less trouble if we do that and get caught!"

"What? Sorry man but yah kinda lost me on that. Look just get there and do exactly as we rehearsed." The captain said, pointing to the window

"Did you bring the guitar?"

"Yup, and I'll do the backing."

"And you're not going to leave me on my own." Snake asked, a small frown came to his face

"Well, if things go too well I might have to." The Captain joked

Snake laughed at that. "Well... Here goes nothing."

Snake walked to Samus' Workshop which was also her place of rest. She came back early evening, and went straight to her place and everyone assumed she went working on her gunship.

Snake inhaled deep, romance was never his strong point. He had been infatuated by her ever since he met her, the Captain came forward, strumming the guitar (that was another thing that not many of the Smashers knew of, and he did intend to keep it that way, but as it could help a friend in need, why not?)

The intro played, a shadow appeared at the window. Hoping it was Samus' Snake began to sing her song.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons.  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one.  
They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come"_

"_And she'll say to him"_

_"She's saying"_

The window opened, Samus watched the man singing her song. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either. Does this mean? That he actually liked her and not her body?

_  
"I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby"_

She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying  
Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars"

"What a pleasant dream"

"_Just saying"_

"Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby"  
"Hold on, Hold on"

Snake had attempted to make passes at her before. But they all ended up with him making a fool of himself. She guessed that he wished to comment on her eyes... but ended up on it being about her breasts, or as he put it "boobs". It resulted in her slapping him.

_  
"Mamma never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
to come"_

"_And she'll say to him"  
"She's saying"_

"Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby"

"_Love we're flying to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby Yeah!"_

The captain took a quick bow and ran off. Leaving the two alone.

Samus began, "Bravo Snake. Wait there." She said before closing her window and running downstairs.

"Wait..." Snake began but was cut off by the slamming of the window. "_Oh god she is going to come down and beat me senseless... Stupid Falcon! He did this so Samus would go for him!"_

"Come on then!" Samus shouted from her door, her bright blue jumpsuit shinning in the starlight.

"What? Where?" Snake said surprised.

"Will you be my baby?" Samus said with a smile.

"What?!" Snake was completely surprised by this... was?... Was Samus asking him out?... "Sure!"

"Then it's to the moon and back." Samus said, taking Snake's hand and kissed his lips gently, breaking the kiss she said, "By the way, please don't sing ever again." She smiled before taking Snake to her ship.

--

Watching this scene far above the world, in the Final Destination, Master Hand chuckled. "Better make a moon then."

* * *

End Notes: The Song belongs to Savage Garden. Nex up is is a M rated LinkxPit (That's right... a Yaoi oneshot written by a male... So what I love the pairing)


	3. Unleashing Little Demons

Author's Notes: Sorry I have not done this sooner. School hasn't been the most kindest of commitments I have at the moment and I've been forced to sell a couple of my animals which has caused much grief and sorrow in the house. Anyway this is my first yaoi AND my first lemon, so this is quite the achievement for me. Nice comments and helpful pointers to help my skill excreta would be very helpful.

Now, the world that Master Hand created was a vast one, but not a world as big as ours. Indeed it looked like it from the Final Destination (Master Hand's realm). Most of it was ocean, and one giant landmass, icy to the North and warm to the South. The best way to describe would be that main structures, buildings and landmasses from each world were dotted randomly over Master Hand's world. This particular story takes place on it's most eastern shore.

The beach was a plain of gold while the dark blue of the sea overlapped its edge. The eastern edge of Master Hand's world was a popular destination during the summer months, its fine weather and its many beautiful shores. Link, nicknamed Toony by Princess Peach, for his 13th birthday had wished from Master Hand for a fine hotel to be situated on the outskirts of the forest but on the beach's edge and Toony named it "The Private Oasis" due to its secluded location. Inside there were 10 King-sized rooms (rarely used), 20 rooms with two single beds (more commonly used) and 15 single bedrooms (never used). The basement was converted into a maze-like area for the Smashers to train, the wood area was cut down (much to Olimar's distress) to make room for a small arena for battles.

As the sun began to set below the horizon, many of the Smashers had retired to their rooms in the hotel or their own accommodation. But two remained outside to watch the sunset, one dressed in a green short-sleeved top with beige trousers and bare feet, with a long green cap upon his head. The other wore a white top with holes in the back so his white wings would not be restricted, black shorts and brown leather sandals. The man in green Link, the hero of Twilight, began talking "Wonderful sunset. It's really beautiful."

Yes. It is" Pit, captain of Angle Land said.

"Been a good day today hasn't it?" Link said with a smile.

"Yup! Though... Link. I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile..." Pit said quietly, his head and wings drooping down a little.

"Really what?" Link said calmly though his heart had suddenly began racing. For quite some time now, Link had romantic feelings for Pit for one year to the date. He had promise Zelda that he would tell him soon... but that was a couple of months ago now.

"Well, it's about Zelda and Lucario"

Immediately Link's heart rate decreased. Link had often wondered if Pit returned his affections. 'the usual signs' as Zelda called them such as the 'accidental' brushing of a wing against an arm, the smiles and the occasional "Oh dear I suddenly fell on top of you by accident and oh boy isn't this awkward?" (Although that only did happen once...)

"What I mean is," Pit continued "What are your thoughts on it?" Pit turned to look and smile at Link.

Link laughed, "Well if he makes her happy then I don't mind"

"I thought you liked Zelda?" Pit said confused.

"I do. But we're more like brother and sister. I'll always love her but it won't be anything more than friendship." Link said smiling back at Pit.

"Oh... Well who do you like then?" Pit asked innocently.

Link's heart rate soared up again, if Pit asked the right questions, he would get the answers... But. Does he want to hear them?

"I-I don't know what you mean." Link stuttered.

Pit giggled, "Is there anybody you like?"

"Ummm."

"Ummmm?"

"Well I- umm there is one person..." Link admitted

"Do tell." Pit asked with a smirk on his face. "We've been friends since we first met Link, you can tell me anything."

"I know. But I can't do anything about it."

"Why? Does he or she not return your affections?" Pit said inclining his head to his left, to see more of Link's face.

"... I do not know." Link said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Ask then." Pit beamed. Link turned to face him and smiled with him. Pit had always been naive to the point of being childlike. Many people took him lightly during the first few matches he participated in the first tournament of the Brawl era which resulted in him winning that tournament.

"You still haven't told me who it is." Pit said, a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Promise this then." Link said his smile fading as he spoke. "That we will remain friends after I have told you."

"Link..." Pit's smiled had faded along with Link's "Even if you told me that it was Gannondorf you loved, I would still be friends with you."

Link laughed, "It's you Pit."

Pit's smile faded completed.

"During the time we spent together... I've fallen for you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." Link's hand flew and took Pit's hand in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Pit removed his hand from Link's. Link moved his head up, sadness covered his face at Pit's action, but was suddenly removed when he felt small, strong hands cup his face bringing him closer so their lips could met. Lips melded into one another as Pit tip-toed up to gain more contact. Breathless, they separated.

"Link." Pit began "I know you liked me. I could tell. But I never guessed you loved me!" small tears of joy started to pour from his eyes. "I love you too!" He shouted before grabbing Link's collar to bring Link's lips back to his again. They remained like that for moments that time couldn't and never will be able to measure. Slowly they separated once more for air.

"You.. Love me?" Link asked, confused.

"With all my heart." Pit smiled. "There is something I want to show you. C'mon!" Pit grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into a run, leading him into the forest.

--

Moments later Link found himself and Pit in a small area. Deep blue eyes gazed in wonder at the sight. A magnificent waterfall carved its way from the wall of rock down upon a small pool of water, and fishes of rainbow colours along with the twilight transformed the water into a shimmering pool of light.

"What do you think?" Pit questioned, placing his head on Link's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's wonderful Pit!" Link said, his gaze turning form the pool to the Pit's eyes.

Pit giggled, "May I have another kiss please?" he asked, leaning closer to Link.

"As many as you wish." Link closed the gap between them. Pit groaned, his tongue licked Link's bottom lip begging for entrance. Link obliged allowing Pit to explore his mouth. As their tongues collided bolts of ecstasy shot down Link's spine, making him weak at the knees.

They pulled apart for air, a thin trail of saliva still attaching them, "Link... I love you, I... need you." Pit said, his hands slowly slipping under Link's top, to stroke and caress sides. Link gasped at the contact. Pit giggled, "You like?"

"I love." Link managed to answer before another groan escaped his lips. Pit's smile became bigger as he removed Link's top and allowed his hands to roam on the muscled chest before him. Link's sounds were becoming needy, his hands went to try and copy Pit's actions. Pit smirked into a kiss he placed on Link's neck and jaw line before pulling away to unhook his shoulder straps to allow the shirt to be pulled without messing his wings up. "Quick question before we resume." Pit suddenly asked as Link ogled his body. "Do you like my wings?"

Link's mind was too busy. Pit's torso was teenage-like, his white wings framing it perfectly. Link gently brushed his hands against the wings, stroking each feather in passing, returning the shudders back to Pit. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Pit, I need you too." Link said, pulling Pit closer, allowing him to feel his hardness against his thigh.

"Ah" Pit gasped "Someone's inpatient. Alright then, lie down."

Link followed Pit's command. Laying on his back he allowed Pit to straddle his hips. Pit ghosted his hands down Link's sides and the fabric of his trousers. Kisses trailed from Link's ears down his neck leaving small hickies. Mouth moved from neck to chest as Pit's tongue teased a pink nipple, earning more gasps of pleasure from Link. "Where... did you learn to... to do that?" He managed to say.

Pit looked up to see Link's eyes. "I'm kinda busy at the moment. Ask me later." Pit smiled before resuming his ministrations on Link's stomach. Hands travelled to belts to undo them before sliding down belt, trousers and pants. Link violently blushed as he felt Pit's eyes roam his now naked body. Pit giggled before moving back up to turn Link's head so it was facing him. "Link... You are so sexy when you blush!" Pit said before passionately bringing Link's and his lips together. Link's hands pulled down Pit's shorts, freeing him of confinement. Hands travelled downwards to wrap around Link's length, stroking it with a hard grip. Gasps became moans of pleasure. Link's head thrashed with every pump he received, "Pit!" Link cried out of ecstasy.

Pit simply smiled, he placed his fingers on Link's lips, "Suck" he commanded, Link did so moistening them with each lick. Deeming them wet enough to prepare Link for what was to come, Pit removed his fingers, and placed one finger on Link's ring of muscle. "Link... Are you sure you want this?" Pit asked, looking deep into Link's dark blue eyes. Link placed a hand on Pit's cheek, gently stroking it. "There is nothing more I want."

Pit's finger swiftly entered Link, who gasped and tightened in discomfort. "I'm sorry... but I promise it will get better."  
Link jerked at the feeling of another one of Pit's fingers pushing in deeper, searching for a spot where it would make Link scream.

Fingers stretched out and brushed against something in Link

"Holy shit!" Link screamed, nails digging in deep on Pit's back. Pit's eyes widen at Link's swear. "Link! You swore!"

Link could only groan just below screaming level as Pit pressed harder on his prostate. Precum began to flow from Link's member; Pit removed his fingers from Link.

"Link, are you ready?"

Link tensed at the new thick pressure against his entrance. A swift nod from Link gave Pit permission to enter.

Pit eased in slowly, allowing Link to adjust slowly to him. Link thrust his hips downwards so Pit was inside Link to the hilt. Pain ripped through Link, the feeling of being torn in two, from the hips upwards. They remained like that for a few moments, allowing Link to adjust to him. Small tears formed from the corners of his eyes. Pit leaned forward to gently wipe the tears away and to whisper sweet nothings to Link, hoping to ease the pain. Link moved his hips against Pit. Pit lost all of his control as he thrashed quickly into Link, making him scream in pleasure. Hot pressure built up inside both males, Wings and arms failed about their cries of pleasure mixed and increased.

"Pit... I can't!" Link said as Pit pulled Link so they were in a sitting position.

"Together, Link." Pit said as he pulled Link into a sloppy kiss.

A single thrust, dead on Link's sweet spot. Link's back arched, his walls squeezing Pit into orgasm. Link dropped to the floor, Pit fell against Link as pleasure overwhelmed him. Link's arms wrapped themselves around Pit's small waist. As their breaths returned they gazed in each other's eyes, before slowly bringing themselves for a kiss. Link slowly broke the kiss, panting "Where... how...?"  
"Give.... me a second... breath back... I'll tell you"

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Pit removed himself from Link, causing them both to gasp.

"Yes I know Angels are meant to be all chaste and the like. But we also are meant to spread joy and love."

"Pit... I love you so much. But where did you learn to do such things?"

"I've learnt a few things since I've been here. Ike taught me a lot too."

"What? You... were with Ike?" Link's face fell

"No Link. Me and Ike were never together, promise. I was curious and he told me how to do some things, this was the first time I put them into practice." Pit laughed, pulling Link closer to him.

Pit suddenly asked "Ready for round two?"

--

Hand grabbed branch as he twirled under it reaching out and landing on a thin branch, jumping up to a higher branch punching through anything that got in his way. Leaping forward and attacking his way through the tree branches. Punch, kick, a twirl to hit the next with his tail........................................... What tail?!

His back collided with the branch causing him to shout out in pain and fall to the ground, face first.

"Damn." He said as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Blood dripped from his upper lip and nose. A flash of purple from his hands clotted the blood stopping the flow.

"Lucario!" a woman shouted out. The man turned his back to see the Princess Zelda, his lover, running to him.

"Are you alright!? I heard the shout and came running!" she said as she dropped down to hug Lucario tightly.

"Yes I'm ok Zelii. I just fell." He said, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Zelda's waist.

"Your lips!" She gasped as she pulled away and saw his face close up. She placed her index finger on the wound, with a sparkle it were healed.

"Thank you. Have you had any luck finding them?"

"No. Toony said they hadn't return since they went on the beach. But they aren't there anymore."

"I felt a strong aura coming from the forest... So I came here... and I missed a branch causing my fall." Lucario said quickly

"Hmmm?" Zelda raised an eyebrow

"What?" Lucario said, hoping that Zelda wouldn't guess that he forgot he had a tail.

"Do you know if it was Link and Pit, or just one of them?"  
"I do not know. Shall we find out?" Lucario said, standing up and offering his hand to help Zelda up.

"Let's!" She said, pulling herself up. Giving Lucario a quick kiss before pulling him along the path Lucario was following. A sudden thought shot through Lucario's mind as they walked.

"Hey Zelda," Lucario began

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give me blonde hair?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh I remembered you talking about other Lucarios from Poké Earth who yellow fur instead of blue, did you call them "Shiny" Lucarios?"

"Yes"

"You said they looked really cool and you would like to be one. So I gave you blonde hair so you were more like them." Zelda said as she turned around to smile at Lucario.

Lucario returned the smile, she cared for him so much. His thoughts were cut short when they heard screams. Zelda turned to her left, "was that?"

Lucario shut his gleaming eyes, surrounded by the swaying green flames it was easy to identify the bonfire of aura coming from the waterfall pool. "This way," Lucario whispered as he gestured Zelda to walk slowly. Lucario opened his eyes, hidden in the bushes they saw the pool that glimmered in the twilight, and besides that pool was an angel towering over a hylian. Zelda's mouth slowly gaped open. "They're..... They're..... They're fornicating!" she quietly said.

"... No they are not..." Lucario said his eyes squeezed shut

"What?! Of course they are!" Zelda began, her head moving slowly from Lucario to the scene playing by the pool, "I mean Pit is on top of Link properly screwing his brains out, Pit has a nice bottom."

Lucario's eyes flashed open at this statement, but shutting again at the sight of Link on his hands and knees with Pit behind him, thrusting into Link.

"I mean they are not fornicating... They are making love... Come here Zelda." Lucario said, gesturing Zelda to sit in front of him. Zelda quietly shifted so she was on Lucario's lap. "Close your eyes."

Lucario placed his palms over Zelda eyelids. Suddenly all she could see was what appeared to be a 10 foot high bonfire of aura, "You see" Lucario whispered to her ear, "Aura grows when two people love each other, and in this case... well you can see."

Zelda hummed in response, her senses completely taken by the sight and heat of aura before her.

"Can you see those two little stars? That green one belongs to Link, and the white one to Pit."

"Why is Link's far brighter?"  
"He has came more during this session. Link's star of aura has four points... so he has ummm 'gone over the edge' four times. While Pit has three."

"Is our aura like that? When we do it?" Zelda asked turning her head to look at Lucario, red flames.

"Of course it is." Lucario said pecking her lips lightly.

A scream from Link diverted their attention.... Link's star has just got another point.

"Shall we come back later?" Lucario asked, "We know they are alright."

"Yes. I am glad they are together now. It's about bloody time Link told Pit about his feelings."

End Notes: Well.... that's it. Next up is a short oneshot. Farewell for now.


	4. A Shadow Talks about its Beast

Author Notes: This short oneshot was inspired on two things, the first being my friend telling me to look at the character screen and imagine each clothed character (except Ness and Lucas) naked and I stopped on Gannondorf.... Sure he is ugly BUT you have to admit... under that armour must be one Hulk-like body. The second was reading Carol Ann Duffy's poem 'Mrs Beast' (I recommend you do both.)

I've heard about the new found loves. The story of a hero and an angel, of a Snake and his mouse, and finally the Princess guilty of Pokéiality. I can see where they will end up.

The Hero will fade away, replaced with the next Hero of Hyrule while his immortal Angel will live on, stuck full of grief for the remainder of time.

The Snake will no doubt love the mouse till the point the mouse becomes so docile it will have no inclination to fight. And the space dragon will then come to claim her.

And no doubt the Princess will fall head over heels for her next saviour, and the Pokémon shall be forced to carry on its life as a human.

Who am I to say such things you ask? Heh, Guess I should introduce myself. I am Sheik survivor of the Sheikah. Now, my story is a strange but brief one. Once upon a time a Princess Zelda of long ago required a disguise to avoid a man of darkness, so she called upon her Nanny's ancestor. The very first Sheikah who saved the first King of Hyrule from assassination by the Desert People. Sheik was his name. When he died his spirit carried on to help those of royal blood in times of need.

Now back to this story if you please.

They are all in the wrong. I've made the right choice when it comes to love.

I chose the Beast. Gannondorf.

People ask me. How the fuck can you stand to be near such an evil man?!

He is darkness and I am shadow... we make the other tingle when we touch.

What did he do to you to make you love him!?

Now it was I approached the Beast, knowing what I wanted from him. Not the other way around.

I have everything I need; gold, wine, sex... a deku nut in my pocket to vanish me away, at one false move, one wrong word, one dirty look. But he knows better, for he knows no-one else would have him. When I return home he is there on his throne ready to jump down to me, to kiss my hand, not bothering to hide his erection... he is as large as a mule. Perfect. That is another thing as well, his face may be ugly as sin (Which he is) with its eagle-beak-nose and eyes that terrify children with a single glance. But his body... a large mass of muscle... one thrust from those hips sends you into sexual orbit.

I remember the 'Night out' I had with the two princesses, the Inuit girl and the mouse at the house of the king of darkness. Playing cards, last round was down to Zelda, winning thanks to her mind powers, and Samus down to her skills.

Just as the last card had been played, the mouse had defeated the Princess, I called for him. My Beast. In he came, garbed in the finest of servant's clothes. He served the drinks. Kissing Zelda's foot on my command.

I received my punishment that night, in bed, and I fucking loved it.

I know, I know... I am too harsh on the loved ones... The Snake and his mouse... Samus I should say. Love one and another dearly, Bless them.

The Angel who dominates his Hero with love... No-one could tear them apart.

As for Lucario and Zelda? He would go to the ends of the earth for her. Fight against Master Hand and win for her... and She would for him too.

Spare a thought for those without love? Yes... Of course I do that. Every night. I pray for them and hope that they find love. So for those who can hear me.

Don't give up, he or she will come to You. And You will be the Happiest person alive at that moment.

"Give me the Beast and the key to the wine cellar. I am the less loving one."

End Notes: If there are ANY comments like "WTF Sheik is Zelda!" or along those lines, that person shall receive my special lecture on reasons and evidence of why Sheik might be a male or female, and how he/she is not Zelda in my mind and my stories.


	5. Nas ne Dagoniat

Author's Note: I apologise for my absence. School, Lovers, Family. You get the idea... Anyway I like this oneshot because its my longest yet, and it kinda deals with a few issues... I hope. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Huge doors flung open, quiet footsteps entered the large hall. Visitors to the past...

"Come on Toony, this is it!" called out a woman dressed in a flowing pink dress, golden crown on her head.

"Coming Princess! Hurry up Zellie!" A boy dressed in green shouted out as he stepped pass the doors. He ran past the Princess in pink to be first into the main room.

"Is it me, or is he getting more and more like Ness each day?" Princess Peach said to Princess Zelda

"That kid isn't the best of influences on Link. This trip should make him a little more grown up." Zelda said, wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead. "Why Master Hand had to build this place on a hill I shall never know."

"Well it is a very special place." Peach said looking away from Zelda to gaze at the halls.

The Galleries of Memories.

It was a place created by Master Hand to display the thousands of inanimate trophies, each one was based on a person or creature or place from the same worlds where the Trophies' original selves came from, and a few more worlds besides.

"Toony!" Peach called out,

"Yah!?" He shouted back, his head popping from around an archway.

"It's this way you want to look." Zelda pointed to a sign. 'The final Goodbye.'

"What's in there?" Link asked, as they all walked though the archway

"Some very important people, who are now no longer with us, have their trophies here." Peach explained.

As they entered, four statues greeted them.

One, a tall man with fiery red hair.

One, a short fat man dressed in a surgeon's garb.

One, a tiny yellow Pokémon.

And one, a large cat-like creature, with eyes that pierced the soul.

"Who are these people?!" Link asked, looking for a golden stand that normally the trophies stand on. One touch to the golden stand would bring a fallen Trophy back to life.

"They don't have the golden stands anymore." Peach said, knowing that Link was searching for them.

"They are the Trophies that wished to return to their real worlds." Zelda said and pointed. "The guy with red hair was Roy; he was a general and a fine gentleman."

"He won just one tournament during his time here. But he told us he had learned so much." Peach said, "He was the first to disappear. He asked Master Hand to send his Spirit to the real Roy, so that he would have the memories that Trophy Roy had of his time here. That would teach him to become an even better general."

"Master Hand told us that since that time. The real Roy had not lost one battle."

"Wow. So it must have worked then!" Link said, a smile coming to his face. "Hey, that guy kinda looks like Mario!"

"You're quite right, Toony. That's Dr. Mario. He was unhappy here; because no-one could never get ill he never had any patients." Peach said

"So he asked Master Hand to send him to a place where he would be useful. All Master Hand will say about him is that he is very happy." Zelda said. "No onto-"

"Aww I miss Pichu!" Peach suddenly said. "He was such a cute Pokémon! But when he saw Pokéarth he fell in love with it. So he begged Master Hand to send him back so he could be a wonderful Pokémon for a trainer. When he arrived there he was so happy that he evolved into a Pikachu... Master Hand told us he was travelling with a boy called Ash Ketchum."

"Who is the last one?" Link asked, pointing to the large cat-like creature.

"... Mewtwo" Peach said quietly. Link barely heard her

"... Mewtwo" Zelda began. "He was a Pokémon as well... He was a strange Pokémon... normally well mannered, deeply cared for the other Pokémon and us two Princesses, but he did have a temper when he got angry. He won a total of 66 tournaments. Each time he won. He saw his real self, waiting in a deep, dark cave. Waiting for the ultimate trainer to challenge and claim him. His heart grew dark, vicious. His psychic powers grew stronger, but more evil. Finally one trainer did come and challenged him to a battle. Assuming that this Trainer was the ultimate one; Mewtwo unleashed everything he had upon him and his Pokémon... all six of that Trainer's Pokémon and the Trainer himself were murdered in that fight.

When he saw that scene he begged Master Hand to send him to the real Mewtwo, in the same way he did for Roy. So he could stop the real Mewtwo from harming any other person or Pokémon." Zelda finished

"What happened?" Toony asked.

"We don't know." Peach said.

"Master Hand refuses to tell any of us." Zelda said, "Link. There is one final statue. He is in that room." Zelda told Link her serious regal voice as she pointed behind him. "That room is very important to me, you and Big Link. Go through."

Link turned to look behind him. Peach gently showed him to the room. He stepped inside.

Two large portraits were on the left and right walls. To his left, was a portrait of Link, but he was different, golden hair, not like the brown the Link he knew had. He looked more... feminine. His clothes were the same, and the sword was the very same as the one he carried. To the right, a portrait of Zelda, but was more naive looking girl than the princess in the other room. Blonde hair, again... and a differently designed dress.

The Statue.... was it himself he was staring at? No, he looked like the Link in the portrait.

"So?" Zelda asked as she walked into the room.

Link turned to face her. "Who are these people?"

Zelda pointed to the portrait of the other Zelda. "That is the very first Princess of Hyrule. Princess Zelda. Master Hand created me by her. When Master Hand revisited Hyrule and found out that Zelda had died, he altered me so I looked like her descendent but he did not change my own memories or personality." Zelda explained. She then turned her gaze to the other portrait. "That is the first Link, the Hero of Time. He saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, but the Princess he loved sent him back in time so he could live his childhood. Again when Master Hand revisited Hyrule he altered our Link's appearance so he looked the same as Hyrule's current Hero." Link stared at the portrait, reached and touched it. It felt like it was part of the wall, smooth, it had not been painted... it had been set into the stone of the wall. "Who is the statue?" Link asked.

"That is the very same Link you see in the Portrait. Except in that statue, he is twelve years old. When that Link was sent back to live his childhood after defeating Ganondorf, rather than doing that, he simply visited the Princess Zelda again. Due to her magic, only Link remembered the time of Ganondorf's evil rule. He never did live out his childhood. He simply repeated his adventures, each beginning with a visit to Zelda, listening to her dreams, finding the stones, watching her escape, pulling his sword once more from the pedestal of time, find the six sages, save the Princess and conquer the ultimate evil. He did the same thing again and again. Young Link won his first tournament, saw what his real self was doing. He asked Master Hand to send his spirit to him, so that Link could know about Young Link's experience of his time in this world. Shortly afterwards he stopped repeating his adventures, and begun new ones in Termina."

"So... Why are there two Links in this world?"

"When Princess Zelda returned Link back to his childhood for the final time two different worlds of Hyrule were formed. The first was ruled by the Princess and became a peaceful realm. However many generations later, Ganondorf broke free of his imprisonment, and attacked Hyrule once again. The Gods saw fit to drown Hyrule in a flood, and instruct the people to take shelter on the Mountain Tops. Within forty days, Hyrule was a vast ocean. That is the world your true self resides in.

The second, the one where Link returned to, still contained Ganondorf. Thanks to Link's description of what would happen if Ganondorf was to remain, and Ganondorf's failed attack on the King of Hyrule, he was placed on trial and sentenced to death. However due to him having possessed the Triforce of Power in the other Hyrule, he survived the death blow. So instead the Sages had him placed in the Twilight Realm. Hyrule lived happily for a few generations. Until Ganondorf passed his magic powers to Zant, the false King of Twilight. That is the world where Link's and my true selves live."

Link stared at the statue.

Suddenly a scream from the other hall turned both their heads.

"Peach!?" Zelda shouted as she ran out the room, Peach was a Trophy, and in Bowser's grasp.

"Peach!" Zelda called out as she fired a large amount of fiery energy at the Koopa King. He dodged, a pool of darkness appeared, and he sank though. Peach along with him.

"Zelda watch out!" Link shouted. An arrow pierced the hand that appeared from the wall. Making it retract and disappeared. "Where did they go?" he asked sword and shield drawn, ready to protect and attack.

"Bowser took her. She is a Trophy now."

"We need to find her. I thought Master Hand had Bowser under control?"  
"Crazy Hand must be here again..."

Another pool of darkness formed before the Princess and Hero, Link prepared his sword, ready to strike at whatever came out. Something leapt from the pool and grabbed Link. Sparks of electricity and flames of darkness escaped the evil man's hands and entered Link, the force of the attack sent him flying onto the wall, his back collided, and he fell to the floor.

"Ahh, Princess Zelda. How nice to see you again." The man jested; he was tall and wore black armour.

"Where is Peach, Ganondorf!?" Zelda shouted, silver sparkles forming at her hands.

"You'll find out." He said before dashing at her.

Zelda jumped to dodge, but Ganondorf followed her, grabbing her neck and tossing her to the floor in a cloak of purple flames, following up with a back kick as she laid on the floor of the hall, Zelda rolled towards the door, Ganondorf followed, sending her up in the air with a shoulder dash, then bringing her back down with a hard punch in the air. Zelda quickly moved so there was a distance between them. She jump in the air while using her magic to form a blue crystal shield around her, Ganondorf broke through the spell with a strong kick. As Zelda landed she found herself being clouded in purple flames as Ganondorf grabbed her neck again. As she tried to roll so she was behind the dark lord he sent a back kick that collided with her shoulder. The Princess got up, and began to run from the fight. As she escaped the room Ganondorf simply jumped from another pool of purple darkness and attack her with a punch. Blood trickled from her nose and lips. As she stood, trying to gain her bearings Ganondorf kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the floor. As he charged to attack her, she rolled, spin kick, magic attack. They all missed. Ganondorf raised his leg... his magic pulling Zelda into range. As his foot crashed against the floor an explosion followed. Sending Zelda up into air and crashing back down to the hard floor. Ganondorf tried to shoulder dash again. Zelda jumped, dodged his attack and formed Nayru's Love again, this time a hit. Ganondorf was pushed back; he charged again, Nayru's Love kept him back.

Zelda spun herself so she was being the dark man. Ganondorf, sensing an attack from behind rolled forward, dodging the punch Zelda just threw. He dashed, grabbing Zelda neck again, sending her to the floor. Zelda dodged his kick. Jumped to avoid his grabbing dash again, as she landed she spin kicked, another hit. Zelda managed to dodge attack after attack, slowly retreating to a safer place. A back kick hit her stomach again. As she landed, another kick sent her into the air, as she fell another kick, sending her up. As she fell, she grabbed Ganondorf, threw him to the floor, and sent powerful magic through her feet. As he fell back after the attack, Zelda followed up with a perfect back kick, sending the dark lord crashing against the wall. As Zelda attempted to attack him, he flew at her, grabbing her neck and sending her to the floor. Darkness erupted from Ganondorf's hand as he began his final attack. Zelda stood. Nayru's Love formed around her, stopping Ganondorf from completing his Warlock punch. Ganondorf grabbed Zelda, threw her behind him. His shoulders smash sending her flying. Unable to move... Ganondorf finished charging his punch.

All Zelda saw.

Was purple darkness.

--

Deep blue eyes opened slowly... "Where... am I?"

Dull aches. All over body.

Zelda slowly moved from a laying position to a sitting one. She gazed around. It was your usual dungeon; dark, blacky-green... a fake skeleton was in here as well, just to liven up the place. Zelda turned her gaze to the bars at the front of the cell. Locked, a moblin guard paced himself at the door. Left right left right left right etc.

"Peach!" Zelda suddenly said, the other Princess's trophy was positioned lying right next to her. With a touch to the stand, a golden flash, two Princesses were on the wooden bench.

Peach's eyes slowly opened. Staring straight up and into Zelda's eyes

"What happened? Are you alright?" Zelda asked quickly,

Peach slowly pulled herself up, "When you went to see Toony, I went to go and see the Trophies of the Mushroom Kingdom. But a massive purple pool appeared in front of me. It was like a growing puddle, and then suddenly, that Bowser jumped from it and attempted to squish me." I went to protect myself but he grabbed me and sent me crashing into the wall. I can't remember the rest."

"It's alright." Zelda said. "I'm going to get into contact with Lucario and Link. They should be able to help us." Zelda stood, her hands clasping together as her deep blue eyes closed.

'_Link?... Are you there?_

_Lucario? Please answer me...'_

_..._

'_Zelda?!'_ A voice cried out into Zelda's mind

'_Lucario! Please help me! Ganondorf captured me and Peach! We don't know where we are.'_

'_I know... Link told me what happened. We are both looking for Ganon castle. You are there.'_

'_Toony is with you?' _The Princess asked

'_Yes. He is distressed at the fact he could not help you. He shall help. Can you see if you can get hold of the other Link?'_

'_I have attempted.'_

'_Who is there?'_ A new voice called out

'_Link! Why did you not answer?'_ Zelda asked, annoyance staining each word

'_I was sleeping...'_ Link mumbled.

'_Yeah, yeah, more like being busy with Pit.' _Lucario joked.

'_How did you know that!?' _

'_Who is it Sweetie?'_ A third voice appeared.

'_It's Zelda, Pit'_ Link explained

'_Oki'_

'_Link can you go with Lucario and Toony? I and Peach got kidnapped.'_ The Princess asked, her annoyance being replace with worry again.

'_Who by?'_

'_Who do you think?'_ Annoyance again seeping in.

'_Sorry Zelda, Link is in no way able to even walk... I made sure of that.' _Pit giggled

'_Too much information Pit!' _Lucario exclaimed

'_Is that Lucario?'_ Pit asked

'_Yes it is.'_

'_Ah right. It's quite cool this isn't it?' _Pit said

'_You never tried mind speaking?'_ Lucario asked

'_Well not with more than one person. Link taught me'_

'_Please can you come and help us! We are in this disgusting dungeon and we are going to need help so can Link get his bottom out of bed and help Lucario!'_ Zelda's worry was completely replaced with angry annoyance as she shouted her thoughts

'_I can handle it Zelda, I have one Link with me'_

'_Toony and you have not faced Ganon outside a tournament fight. He is vicious.'_ Link explained

'_I could help. I can walk. Link can't at the moment.'_ Pit suggested

'_We have found you! Meta Knight has given Link your positions. We will try to get to you as soon as possible. Please hang on love!'_ Lucario said excitedly

'_I will. Don't worry I will be fine. Peach too.'_ Zelda said,

'_Love you'_

'_Love you too.'_

'_... Pit are you still here?'_ Zelda asked

'_Umm yah how do you turn this mind speak off?'_

'_Open your eyes.'_

...

"Peach, Lucario and Toony are on their way here."

"So we just sit and wait?" Peach asked, standing up

"No." Zelda said. With a twirl and a flash Zelda reappeared outside the cell. A strong magic punch sent the guard to oblivion. Zelda picked up the key he dropped and opened the cell.

"One thing is for sure" Peach said as she exits the cell, brushing some of the dirt off her dress.

"What?"

"They're not gonna get us."

--

Zelda laid the trap. Then she quickly retreated back around the corridor, alongside Peach.

"How did you get the motion sensor bombs again?" Zelda asked as she looked around the corner.  
"Mario gave them to me in case of something like this."

"Odd gift. Anyway the next thing to walk over that will cause an explosion; hopefully it will make a nice hole in the wall too."

"Then we can get out like that?"

"Plus the sound and smoke will show Lucario's where we are."

"I hear footsteps."  
"Shush."

Step. Step...

"I must congratulate your Highnesses for your effort to escape." a voice said.

Zelda and Peach spun around.

There stood Sheik. Not wearing his usual clothing for fighting but still dressed to show off his slender frame which rippled slender muscles.

"Hi Sheik!" Peach said friendly, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that question before you even say a word."

"You don't know?" Zelda asked, her dislike for the man before them punctuating her sentence.

"No."

"Your boyfriend kidnapped us." Peach said, taking a step forward to prevent Zelda from overreacting.

"My boyfriend? - Oh you mean Ganondorf?" Sheik said, confused by Peach's statement.

"Isn't he?"

"He loves me. I don't love him. I just use him for the sex."

"ewww gross." Peach said.

"What?" Sheik asked

"I got a sudden image of a naked Ganondorf."

Sheik snorted.

"Where is he? We haven't met anyone in this castle."

"Oh he is out somewhere. He does not pay attention to me nowadays. We've not seen each other for a couple of weeks. I do have an idea though."

"What?"

"I'll tell you highnesses what, I'll call off the guards and show you the way out of this castle. I'll provide a distraction for you. You get out. I get my Beast's attention."  
"What kind of distraction?" Peach asked

"I still possess a little bit of magic from my time as one person with Princess Zelda."

"You can remember that?" Zelda asked, shocked by this.

"What happened?" Peach asked "I mean why you two are now two people rather than the one person a few years ago?"

"The first Princess Zelda, the very same one you see in the portrait in Final Goodbye, had the ability to take the form of the very first Sheikah, Sheik. You used to use this magic for combat, remember?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well the current Princess of Hyrule does not have that gift. So Master Hand simply made us into two people. He even made me male."

"Why?"

"Most people thought I was a woman. I can become one still. I'll transform my appearance into that of Zelda's and keep Ganon from following you."

"And this will help you how?" Peach asked

"Ganondorf's idea of punishment for me is also quite pleasurable."

"Can we trust you?" Zelda asked.

"Of course you can. I may be a nothing a Shadow but I am still a Sheikah, and I have to protect the royalty of Hyrule. Trophy or not."

--

Zelda pushed a large stone to the side, revealing the exit to the secret tunnel Sheik had showed them. "We almost out Peach!" She said happily as she pulled herself out of the tunnel, brushing some of the dirt of her dress before reaching into the hole to help Peach out.

"Thank you. One more hour in that dark, foul smelling tunnel and I would have gone mad!" the Princess in pink said as she too brushed her dress as best she could.

"Oh Peach! Look! There is Hyrule castle!" Zelda shouted pointing across the valley that separated them from it. Zelda and Peach were on a mountain side on one side of a grand stone bridge, the Bridge of Eldin, the other side, another short mountain range and beyond that, Hyrule Castle. Home for the Princess Zelda. "Lucario said he and Toony would meet us on the bridge,"

"He wasn't too annoyed at the fact he went halfway to Ganon Castle only to find we managed to escape and he had to turn back?"

"Toony was, Lucario was just glad we were safe. Come, let's go!" The Princess said as she began to climb her way down to the bridge.

--

"We made it!" Peach shouted as she ran across the small stony plain to the north-side of the bridge.

An explosion in the centre of the bridge sent Peach flying back, slamming into Zelda.

The two Princesses looked up to see Bowser, laughing at the fallen Princesses.

"Found you."

"You're not gonna get us this time!" Peach shouted as she jumped from one side, turning mid air and collided her hip with Bowser in a burst of pink hearts.

Bowser made a grab for Peach; a burst of Din's fire stopped him in his tracks.

Peach grabbed the Koopa King and swung him so he was behind her, plucking a turnip from the floor and tossing it at him, Bowser charged at Peach, head poised to butt her. A flash of green and Zelda was before the Koopa King, she used her magic to throw Bowser to Peach, preparing her frying pan to smash the oversized turtle in the head.

Bowser remain on the floor, the Princesses had defeated him.

"High five!" Peach shouted to Zelda, offering her hand, which Zelda took.

"It's not over yet, Princesses."

They turned; Ganondorf was standing one side of the bridge, his hand engulfed in purple flames. He threw the flames towards the destroyed centre of the bridge, making it complete.

"You won't escape now!" Bowser shouted as he got to his feet.

"Zelda! Peach!"

They all turned to see Lucario and Toony under the arch behind Ganondorf.

"Hey there! We've come to rescue you!"

Pit and Link were under the other arch.

"Zelda, please get us outta here!" Peach shrieked as the bad guys turned to battle the newcomers. Zelda grabbed Peach arm and with a flash they were safe on the plain of Hyrule field.

Lucario charged an aura sphere and sent it flying at Ganondorf, who sidestepped out its path hitting Bower instead. As Ganondorf continued his dash at the Pokémon-turned-human Toony fired an arrow at him, sending his boomerang straight after the arrow. Ganondorf jumped, purple darkness covering his foot as he charged downward, his attack connecting with Lucario's head sending him under the arch of the bridge. Toony jumped and pointing his sword to the earth, sent all his weight downwards, his sword just scratched Ganondorf's armour as it slid along it, and becoming stuck in the stone of the bridge, Ganondorf's back kick sent Toony flying towards Bowser. Spinning within his spiked shell catching and harming Toony further. Link dashed with his sword, breaking through Bowser's attack. Pit fired an arrow as Link jumped, speeding straight to Ganondorf, breaking his grip on Lucario's throat. Toony landed on his back. Link on his feet and Bowser on his belly.

"Ready Toon, Pit?" Link shouted drawing his bow.

Pit pulled the string that formed as his hand touched where it should be.

Toony quickly pulled his bow out after giving Ganondorf a three stroke attack.

Each aimed at Bowser.

All fired.

In a bright flash, all that remained was a Trophy. Bowser's.

And Toony's.

Ganondorf laughed, removing his hand from Toon Link's head.

Lucario charged an aura sphere. Link threw his boomerang. Pit charged at Ganondorf with blades spinning. Ganondorf was pulled into Pit's vortex by Link's gale boomerang. Lucario's aura sphere scored a perfect on Ganondorf, sending him flying into the centre of the bridge. His breathing was deep, gasping.

"Well... At least... You've became stronger. But. Can you handle this?!"

Golden, blue aura surrounded Ganondorf, his eyes burned red.

Link and Pit threw up their shields.

Lucario prepared for a double team.

Nothing could stop this attack.

Limbs grew larger, nails became claws.

Hair grew wild and animal like.

"Sorry, I'm-a late!" a voice shouted from behind Link.

"Mario!" Peach shouted from the plain, worry now striking her to the core.

"You tried to steal my Princess!?" Mario shouted over the chaos of Ganondorf's transformation. "You'll-a pay for that!" Mario began glowing with a golden aura, his thoughts concentrating on his true love. Princess Peach. Fire erupted from his palms and fingers. His eyes burning red.

Beast Ganon screamed in a demonic voice "The Demon of Darkness" as he charged

Mario's voice carried higher than the roar from hell. "Excitement of Dragons!" his hands flung themselves towards Ganon. Pillars of heat erupted from them, each forming into dragons of fire, encircling the demon beast, their jaws snapping at his neck. Bursts of darkness came from Ganon.

Fire extinguished the darkness.

--

Mario fell to his knees. Panting.

Peach ran past Link and Pit, falling besides her hero.

Zelda touched Toony's trophy, bringing him to life with a flash. With a moment's look of confusion, he looked around seeing the trophies of Bowser and Ganondorf, he smiled.

Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Lucario's eyes. Dark blue met deep red. A kiss of thanks was placed on Lucario's pink lips.

Peach helped Mario to his feet.

"I thought you two couldn't help us out?" Peach suddenly asked, "Something about Link not being able to walk?"

Zelda giggled.

"Not due to what you think Zelda!" Pit said, Link's cheeks blushing out of embarrassment. "We were arrow practising. I accidently caught Link's foot... couldn't walk 'till I got it healed."  
Zelda's face fell in confusion... "Then why did you make it sound like you did during the mind speak?"  
"'Cause I know you and Peach are a pair of yaoi-perverted Princess."  
Peach giggled, "Ok then. Oh Zelda?"

"Yes Peach." Zelda turned.

"Thanks for rescuing me from Ganon's Castle." placing a kiss on Zelda's lips.

Peach grabbed Mario's arm, helping the plumber walk home.

Zelda's face was red. Had Peach just kissed her?

"Zelda, love? You alright?" Lucario asked, his face white.

"..."

Link quickly intervened. "Don't worry Zelda."

"Not worry? I've just been kissed by a girl..."

"Like I said. Don't worry. Peach is a funny girl. She falls in love with whoever rescues her. She's in love with Mario, Bowser, me and Marth."

"Link, can we go home? I'm tired." Pit asked, his eyes glittering.

"Sure Pit." Link said. Arm in arm they left.  
--

"WOW! THAT WAS AWSOME!" Toony suddenly shouted. "We are like the best team ever! You were like SHOOOOOOO and I was like woooooo! And Ganondorf was like AHHHHHHH." He suddenly gasped. "Wait 'till I tell Ness!" he shouted as he dashed off towards his home.

--

In Hyrule Castle, the Princess was home. Lover in hand. Their room now shared. But the day's events still clung to the Princess.

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you Lucario. With all my heart."

--

Outside Ganon's Castle... The King of Evil's trophy had been found, brought to life and taken back to his home.

Outside, in the dark rain. A trophy was left.

Blonde hair wrapped in bandages. Red eyes that shone even in the darkness of the trophy and the night.

"Don't think he did not deserve this." He said to justify his action to himself.

His lover betrayed him.

Promising to be on His side but being on another's.

Betrayal IS Betrayal. Wherever you find it.

* * *

End Notes: It is true. Next oneshot features Olimar! For any who wish to know the title is Russian for 'Not Gonna Get Us'. Many thanks for reading these oneshots.


	6. Talk of Nature, Love, Dispair and Pikmin

Author's Notes: Just a quick note I am trying to write one story a week now I am on Summer Vacation. This is my first non-romantic oneshot, featuring Olimar and the Pikmin!

* * *

The day after a storm is so calm. The grass is glittering and scented with dew.

My home is situated in close to the edge of a forest. Pikmin Forest is its name.

I've decided to start this diary of sorts just for the sake of doing so. I felt like doing so. It's kind of strange.

I'm quite shocked about the events of yesterday. How Ganondorf and Bowser stole the Princesses out of spite.  
Spite... such a natural emotion. It is seen in every animal, in every plant, under every microscope, of course in those incidents it's not done out of evil or revenge. It just has to be done. To live.

I'm going to leave this now, the sun has just risen. Must be going.

Yours' truly

Olimar.

--

I have a small gift from Master Hand when I was created; a small device within my spacesuit that alters my size to my original size, which is very small by others' standards, and much larger, which is still small by others' standards. The latter size is used for when I wish to battle or be noticed by the other trophies. I live as my original size and fight as my giant size.

My garden is this entire forest, which starts just below some hills (past which Ganondorf's castle lies... if you tilt your head high enough you can see the towers of it.) and ends near the ocean.. (It used to end at the beach but they cut some of that forest down). In this forest live many of the plants, animals and Pokémon of this world. Almost all the Trophies believe that I am the most knowledgeable about all the creatures and plants. But anyone can be so long as they just take the time to do so. It is true that know where the best Maxim Tomatoes grow and how to call any creature to appear. I know what the Real Olimar is doing, he lives with his family, happy. Whenever he needs money he simply jumps on his dusty spaceship and returns to that planet. The toxic one. And he reunites with his faithful friends, the Pikmin and they go treasure hunting together. The Pikmin live here as well. They also fight here. They also die here.

I do not find this world's atmosphere poisonous to breathe so there is no need for the helmet but, I keep it on. It's useful to protect your head when one of the insects attempts to eat you.

Now that has happened a few times but I cannot hate them. Insects are fascinating creatures.

You're the intruder whenever you enter a forest.

They watch you. Asking questions all the time.

"What is it?"  
"Why is it here?"  
And most importantly "Is it edible?"

--

The flowers are wonderful as well. Each worthy for thousand portraits to be drawn of it. _Cananga odorata, Matricaria chamomilla, Rosa gallica_. Ah I've arrived. Before me stand 5 onions. Master Hand created them to house all of the Pikmin, in reality the White and Purple onions did not exist but he made them anyway.

I whistle. I need them to help me gather some of the smaller plants in areas I cannot reach alone in my small size but might damage as my giant size.

And here they come, my friends, my servants.

The Red Pikmin, colour of deep flames.

The Yellow Pikmin, colour of the bright sun.

The Blue Pikmin, colour of the vast sea.

The Purple Pikmin, colour of darkness.

The White Pikmin, colour of pure daises.

Each ready to die upon my command. They will do anything I ask them, apart from one thing, let me love them. They know that if I grew to love them then I would be deeply hurt when each one died. So rather than see me suffer they simply do as I say without question.

Poor Pikmin.

--

I am in need of a branch from a tree called _Cupressus sempervirens_, they grow near the edge of the forest, the side near the hills that lead to Ganondorf's castle... and he is home.

I am not scared of that man, he is power hungry and therefore is easy to defeat. But I worry for the Pikmin, just from collecting some _Boswellia carteri_ resin they've lost 5 of their numbers (2 blue, 2 yellow and 1 white.) due to an unknown insect, however it won't live long now thanks to the White's poison.

I summoned the Pikmin so they all stand together in a huddled mass of colour. I quickly search though my suit for Master Hand's device. With a press of a button I am a giant. The Pikmin, though slightly startled by my sudden increase of size, remain in the same position. I reach down and hold my hands out in a cup and whistle for them to move into it. This way I can reach the edge of the forest much quicker and protect the Pikmin. As we reach the edge of the forest I can see the tree I need. Quickly shrinking so I can direct the Pikmin better. I send half to climb the tree and break off a small branch and the other half to scout out the area for signs of Ganondorf.

The Pikmin work marvellously in a team. The yellow ones use their fantastic jumping prowess to reach the desired area, in this case a small new branch, then make a chain of themselves to allow the strong red Pikmin to climb along them, then they all set to work on breaking the branch, which takes a matter of seconds. The branch then falls to the ground, below a purple Pikmin is ready to catch, which it does with ease. Then it begins its walk with other Pikmin to protect their precious cargo back to the onion site.

A small squeak turns my attention, a white Pikmin is pointing behind it, as I look at what the 37 Pikmin I sent scouting have found my eyes widen in shock.

A huge Fallen Trophy.

Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah.

"Quick!" I whistle for all remaining Pikmin to help collect Sheik and bring him to the Onion site, I can't restore him here, Ganondorf could be watching.

--

I have two houses, side by side. One a giant size, domed shaped, this was for entertaining guests when I have them around and for making use of all the plants I have gathered. The second, a normal size, was my home.

As the Pikmin deposit Sheik in front of my large house and the others put the gathered organic material inside the same house I whistle for them to tell them they are dismissed and may return home. As they scatter back towards their homes I grow to my giant size.

A touch of the stand and a bright flash bring Sheik back to life.

He groans in pain. His red eyes are dull.

"Sheik?" I ask.

"Where am I?"

"Come, let's get you inside. Can you walk?" I offer him a hand to get to his feet, as he does so he stumbles but manages to get inside the house.

He lies on the bed, his breathing is laboured and blood still stains his clothing.

"Sheik, what happened to you?" I ask, never have seen any trophy with this amount of damage on themselves. I set to work. His cuts are not deep, but need cleaning. Soon a bowl of antiseptic fluid is made for him.

He mumbles.

"Sheik I need to remove these bandages,"

He shakes his head. But raises his hands to do it himself.

Nothing could stop me from grimacing at the sight of his face. What I suspect was once tanned skin (judging by the visible skin on his hands and around his eyes) is now red, yellow and purple from bruises. His entire body has been abused.

--

Many days later.

Soon Sheik was able to talk normally now, the pain reduced down to an aching dull one.

His wounds were healed.

Sheik told me his part in the Princess' escape plan, how he used his own magic to make himself into a look alike of Zelda. When Ganondorf returned shortly after the Princess escaped through a cave out of the castle, he chased after Sheik, when Sheik was caught (on purpose he quickly added) Ganondorf went completely and utterly enraged. After flinging his "loved one" into a stone wall he punched Sheik in his face, breaking his nose and some of his jaw with punch after punch after punch after punch. Kicks were delivered to Sheik's ribs and groin. Then he was grabbed by his neck, dragged across the floor and thrown out of the nearest tower where he landed near the forest.

Normally this kind of extremity of abuse could never be done, the person abusing in question would be transformed into a Trophy and therefore the victim would be safe, it is part of the law Master Hand wrote. However there was one exception which has resulted in many of the Trophies questioning Master Hand... the transformation into Trophy would not happen if the Trophies in question loved one another.

Sheik was resting, he is slowly recovering. His broken bones are now fixed, all trophies are fast healers but some of the potions I made for him helped.

I came in with lunch, Maxim Tomato soup. The health restoration properties of the tomato are its skin not its flesh, however the older and larger the tomato the harder the skin is to break into. The ones used in brawls are young one which are easy to eat, however these don't provide the same amount of strength the older ones do... but only Kirby can make use of them by swallowing them whole.

If you use a sharp knife and tear a hole to the flesh and allow the tomato to stew with other health restoration plants and you get a fine stock which when added to soup makes a wonderful meal with powerful restorative properties.

He is sitting up for once. The corners of his mouth revealing themselves in a smile as he saw lunch. His clothes were washed of the blood and his bandages are new.

"Feeling any better?" I ask as I place the tray with the soup and bread upon the bedside table.

"Once I'm fully recovered I will leave you in peace. Many thanks for helping me out through these past days Olimar."

"That's fine Sheik. And you don't have to thank me."

"I do. Others would have just left me as a trophy or hope I fade away."

"That may be true. But I am not one of them."

"Many are."

"Now that is untrue." I say, moving to collect something from the cabinet where I keep my various organic materials.

"I wish."

"For what?"

Silence.

"I have no need to know of my Real self's life." I say. "I have my own life here. Once a creator has made something; that something exists as a separate being. It does not need its creator to exist.  
Take my potions for example, once they are made they do not need me to make them work, they exist without me." I explained. "It is the same with us Trophies. The first Sheikah died for the ones he loved. His Wife, his Child, The first King of Hyrule and the land he loved. Just because the real Princess Zelda created the real you in this form for her own protection does not mean you cannot exist without her. You sought the love of someone. Anyone. You were alone, not just in this world but in the real world too. Ganondorf is much the same, but he has lost the ability to love. He only has the same emotions as the Real Ganondorf has. None of those are positive. Sheik... I'm just sorry you had to learn that the hard way." I find what I am looking for, the resin that caused the death of five of my friends for its collection. Sheik needed it.

The shadow warrior was reduced to pain filled sobs.

"There are people who care for you. Meta Knight was concerned about your disappearance and the Princesses have been questioning Ganondorf's few intelligent minions about your disappearance."

"Really?" he asked, he looked up, no tears were in his eyes. Physically, he was just like the Real Sheik. Everything else... so unlike.

"Yes. I have something for you." I show him the small bowl of resin.

"Is that?" He asked, eyes brightening at the sight of it.

"_Boswellia carteri. _A plant who's resin when burnt releases a smoke which induces a person to take a deep sleep, during which a person has a dream that allows them to make a choice, realise the consequences of that choice, and then be judged."

"Why have you done all this for me?" Sheik asked as I began to set up the burner.

I turned to him and offered a small smile

"I am a Shadow..." he said, his head falling

"You're still part of nature... And I had a deep fascination of Nature and therefore I wish to study and help it where I can."

The Burner was set. The candle, unlit, I placed in the bottom hole and the resin into the bowl part of it.

"When you've finished lunch, light the candle and try to sleep. I've got a couple of things that need to be attended to. I shall see you later." I said to him as I left the house.

I make a long deep sounding whistle. Branches shake and feathers drop as a bird Pokémon landed before me.

"Good boy Noctowl." I praise him before climbing on his back and taking off.

--

I've returned home, praising Noctowl before allowing him to fly home. I'm not alone.

Behind me are Sheik's friends; Meta Knight, dear friend of Sheik and fellow Shadow Warrior, Link, Hero of Hyrule and his lover Pit, Zelda, kind of Sheik's sister and her lover Lucario along with Peach, Mario, Small Link, and a small 'get well soon' card signed by everyone except Ganondorf and Bowser.

This should help him understand that he is never alone. Nothing ever is. In Nature. In life. In Fantasy. In Reality.

Thankfully I have enough chairs and bottles of homemade wine for everyone to wait until Sheik wakes up. Most people after being judged in their _Boswellia carteri_ induced dream wake with a slight start, not of fear, but from the realisation. People comment on how peaceful he looks, Meta Knight claims he has never seen him sleep so well.

--

With a start and jump Sheik leapt from his bed. Panting.

"Welcome back Sheik." I say, "You have some visitors." Everyone immediately begun to ask questions and show their affection for the Shadow Warrior. I walked out of the room. Sheik needed his friends in his dark time. I've done all I can to help him.

I shrink to my original size.

A squeak.

I turn to see all the Pikmin, each bowing their heads to me.  
Never love them.

Nature will run its course.

Sheik will find love somewhere.

It's funny. I sit here surrounded by Pikmin, my servants, my followers and my dearest friends.

They ask me never to love them but yet they love me.

It's strange.

But it's Nature.

* * *

End Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it in a weekend.


	7. Thinking of other Worlds?

Author's notes: I dislike this story... I just do. Anyway just a quick story... Sorry for not uploading for a while. I've having many, many problems at the moment.

* * *

Thinking of the other worlds.

That normally brings this feeling on in the Hero of Winds. The feeling of being confined as if he was in a box. A small, wonderfully sculpted box with hills and forest and other such earthy features. But the sea.

The Sea.

The Great Sea.

Link had mapped the seas of Master Hand's world, Just the large landmass in the centre of the globe, a few scattered islands with very few features. Trees, sand... that's it.

It's a part of how Master Hand created this world. Every world has an ocean, no matter how small, or how large. There are even worlds which have no land at all but are just endless sea.

One memory is very predominating in Link's mind.

Tetra's dream, interpreted by Ganondorf.

_--_

_Oceans..._

_Oceans..._

_Oceans..._

_Oceans..._

_Oceans as far as the eye can see._

_They are vast seas..._

_None can swim across them..._

_They yield no fish to catch..._

_What did the King of Hyrule say?_

_... That the gods sealed Hyrule Away?_

_--_

_There I am again, on that ocean. Far away, nothing is blocking my sight, neither cloud nor land. On this endless ocean. I look to my right, and there she is, my love, Terta. She looks to me and smiles and winks._

"Link?"

'_That voice... why is it trying to pull me out of my dreams? My dreams of my love...?'_

"Link! We're gonna hit that rock!"

A turn of the rudder, and they sail past it.

"Link! Please stop daydreaming and concentrate on sailing!" Ness said, voice full of shock at how relaxed Link was despite nearly crashing and breaking the ship.

"I have done this before you know. It's easy, just sit back and watch yah stupid shipworm." Link said, arms rising behind his head with his face turning to one of pure enjoyment and relaxation.

They were on a pleasure cruise, Ness had never been out to Sea and Link needed some time away from land particularly after that battle with Ganondorf a few months back. Link's boat, The King of Red Lions was a fantastic piece of ship work, his wood was a light blood red, his sail bellowing in the wind, his head tall and proud as if looking upon his red subjects. Grace and spectacularly were his speciality.

About that dream Link had, it's something to do with the memories each trophy has of their real selves' life. Sometimes they get important visions now and then. Memories are rather like chains. They can bind, they can hurt and they can keep things safe. Each individual memory is like chain link, once you remember one thing it leads to another and another and another and another and another memory. Once you have the full chain, then you can use it.

"Call me that damn nickname again and I'll freaking fry you!... Sit back and watch? It's all I've been doing! We're going very fast with this wind, the sea is getting very choppy, and I don't like the look of those storm clouds!" Ness said "There is a powerful presence coming from them and it ain't friendly!"

"Hmm?" Link opened an eye and Ness was correct, there were some nasty looking clouds up ahead.

"Maybe we should turn back?"

"No" Link said, standing with one hand on the rudder and legs slightly bend, Link's 'nautical battle stance'. "You wanted to see what the sea is like? This is it, a cruel beauty."

"You know what those clouds are?"

"I think so, either it's a giant squid or the work of Crazy Hand. Seagulls are circling it. Ness, get ready."

"What does that mean? 'Bout the seagulls"  
"Something wicked is on its way." Link's eyes narrowed, hand tightening on the rudder.

The clouds spread fast, the calm, tranquil scene had transformed into one of danger. The boat suddenly shook, Ness fell to the floor of King of Red Lions. Link's spare hand went to pull his boomerang from his tunic.

"What's happening?! Ness shouted, startled by the sudden lighting that struck the water near the boat.

"Whirlpool."

Thunder, lightning spouts of waters. Ness charged a sparkle at his finger, tossing it to the sky, creating a flare, bringing light to their surroundings.

The centre of the whirlpool began bubbling, crackling with the lighting, Ness' senses were on overload. Blood red markings lined the sea, circles with abstract lines connecting them becoming brighter and brighter 'till they were brighter than Ness' flare.

Suddenly they stopped shining, with a spout of water, something large, blue and roaring. The kind of roaring that can be heard from the deep, deep trenches that line the bottom of the sea. Using its massive fins to fly overhead, its blue hue deeper than the sea, lighting yellow eyes gazed upon the boys in the small boat.

"We're in deep trouble..." Link said, letting go of the rudder to grab his sword and shield.

"Is that...?"

"Kyogre. Pokémon Spirit of the sea."

"Shit."

"Yup."

Ness and Link looked at each other for an instant. And nodded.

"PK Thunder!" a lighting ball formed at Ness' head, headed straight at Kyogre's head. As it made contact Kyogre simply shut its eyes and threw off the attack. Its mouth smiling, revealing its many sharp teeth.

"Allow me." Link said as he threw his boomerang, straight for Kyogre's eye, then pulling his bow out and preparing an arrow, Kyogre snapped his eyes shut, deflecting the boomerang, Link let his arrow fly, Kyogre opened its eyes, its right suddenly filled with pain.

"Got him."

Kyogre began thrashing, its roars of thunder filled with pain, its fin cleaving the King of Red Lions' mast in two. Kyogre's smile had been replaced with a scowl. Its right eye was shut tight, blood seeping out of it. Its left searching for the culprit. The boat was nearing the centre of the whirlpool.

_Can't allow that._

_They shall not be allowed to escape_.

With a roar the whirlpool spun faster and faster, the boys on the boat screaming as they were flung into the air.

--

They were falling. With a roar, great rocks rose from the whirlpool. The boy in green landing on one of them. And the other landing on another. Their boat had fallen back into the sea and was drifting away.

_Think they can defeat the lord of all oceans that easily?_

_Oh no._

_A battle awaits for these two Trophies._

Kyogre sank below the waves, he will not attack until these boys had regain conscious.

--

Deep black eyes opened. Remembering the events that had happened he quickly got to his feet and shouted out for his friend "Ness! Where are you!?"

Link quickly drew his sword and shield. His cat-like eyes scanning for signs of Ness and Kyogre.

A spark, coming from one of the other rocks, "He's ok."

A roar came from the ocean deep, shaking the platform that Link was standing on.

_The Hero of Winds? Longing for the seas? The endless oceans I command._

Kyogre rose from the deep, eye still seeping blood. He opened his mouth, water gushing out powerfully. Link acted quickly, placing his sword away and drawing out his most magical object. With a quick wave and point, divine winds gushed from behind Link and clashed with Kyogre's Hydro Pump. Link pulled a bomb from his tunic, its fuse lighting as it was brought out. He tossed it into the winds, hoping for it to end up inside the beast's mouth. (Old fashioned Stick-a-bomb-in-its-mouth method, it always works with large monsters.) the hydro pump was vanquished by the Wind Waker's power. The bomb had reached where Link had wanted it. with a small rumble and smoke coming from its mouth.

The Lord of the Sea was stunned.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness cried as Kyogre rolled onto its belly.

This time. A hit.

Kyogre trashed as the lighting connected with its body.

Slowly sinking sparks of lighting lining the water.

Ness jumped over to a platform nearer Link. "What are we going to do?" he shouted

"Wait." Link replied.

No dramatic thunder and lightning this time as Kyogre returned to the surface, the red markings flashing brilliantly as it charged at the rock Ness was on. Link pulled his hookshot and aimed at Kyogre. Its point penetrating Kyogre's forehead, pulling Link to the creature. Knees gripped and began to stab at the lord of the sea with the Master Sword.

--

"LINK!" Ness shouted as Kyogre sank below the waves for the final time, along with the Hero of Winds.

Ness panicked, he shut his eyes and began to pray. Concentrating all of his psychic powers on his prayer.

--

Light.

Blue light.

_Open your eyes. Hero of Winds._

Who are you?

_The Spirit of the Sea._

_Your heroic efforts to save your friend have been noted._

Noted?

_This was a test. Your thoughts have been about your world, Hyrule. Do you wish to return there?_

No. I have friends here. Tetra is important to the real Link. I don't want to leave this world. Not for anything.

_Very well, here you shall remain... If you need my help, just call me. The other Earth deities have chosen other Trophies. The Sky has chosen Fox and the Land has chosen Peach. You're going to wake up now. Good luck next tournament!_

--

"Link??"

"Yah?"

"You're awake!" Ness said, his voice filled with relief.

A low grumble, sounds of gentle waves.

Link's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kyogre, its wounds healed, and the King of Red Lions by its side.

"He brought you up!" Ness stated.

"Yah... I know... Kinda. Thanks."

Another sound of contentment as Kyogre went below the waves, to return to its slumber at the bottom of the sea.

--

High above. In the Final Destination, things were going wrong...

"The Lord of the Sea was acting out of sorts... angered by something... and this is not the first time. Rayquaza was angered... and it attacked Fox. Groundon was angered and it attacked Mario and Peach. Thankfully both were defeated and calmed... and they now obey the trophies that defeated them... But what the hell caused the Pokémon deities of this world go berserk?! Crazy Hand? Indigestion?

Best thing to do? Wait and see... Wait and see"

* * *

End Notes: The theory about memories was based on Naminé's explanation of them from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, I just expanded on it a little. For now farewell.


	8. Through the Eyes of a Child

Author Notes: My apologies for taking so long with this story. Also I am sorry if I wrote Lucas out of character as I have never even seen his original game. I attempted to make him a shy child but very concerned about his friends.

* * *

'_He is late. He is always late! No matter what the occasion is he is late!  
__I might have to start lying to him about the time we were suppose to meet, tell him a later time so that with some hope he might arrive when I want him to.'_

The blonde was sat under a tree, waiting for his best friend to meet him for the day.

All the smashers had been busy with the recent announcement of the next Brawl Tournament in a few months. But there was a twist to this particular one... It was in teams of two.

Master Hand has not given the reason for this. Lucas and Red had promised that they'll team up for the tournament, and to meet in Smashville to discuss strategies in the Roost. Coffee for the 17 year old Red and orange juice for the 8 year old Lucas.

Lucas began fiddling with the grass, the kid was patient, but Red can sometimes push him to his limits.

'_But I suppose I can't really blame him... He's had a LOT of problems lately. Silly Charizard is being naughty and running away... Ivysaur is just starting to listen to him. Squirtle is the best out of the bunch. AND then there is the Ike problem. Big problem there.  
__Ike is a big bully to Red. Well that is what I think... Red is not telling me what Ike has done but whatever it is he made Red deeply upset.'_

As Lucas was wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Red had arrived.

"Lucas?"

The blonde jumped at the sound of Red's voice, beady black eyes widening until they set on Red.

"Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Sorry mate. Ready to go?" he asked, offering a hand.

"You're late, again" Lucas said as he took the hand and pulled himself up

"Sorry, I was moping around and kinda forgot." Red said as they began to head to the Roost.

During Master Hand's travels just before the brawl era, he came across a world were violence was outlawed, a world without pain or true suffering. That world was called Animal World, Master Hand created a town based on that world and named it Smashville. Not an original name but suitable. The residents of Smashville were Red, Samus and Snake (Samus's garage/workshop next door), Kirby, Nana and Popo had their house here but were currently travelling together, along with all the anthro Trophies based on their real counterparts.

--

"So if Squirtle soaks someone with water gun,"

"And you use your thunder power... Boom" said Red, his voice lined with excitement

Lucas giggled at Red's enthusiasm for his idea, recently the only way to get the old Red back was to talk about battling.

Lucas looked at Red's face, the smile replaced with a look of shock and fear.

"Hey guys."

Lucas turned to see none other than Ike the bully. A smile so false plastered upon his face that made Lucas simply want to set his blue hair on fire for making Red so depressed.

"Hey Ike..."

Lucas looked to Red, was he blushing?

Ike went to get a coffee, as he sat on a bar seat Red quickly sprung from his seat and dashed for the door out of the shop. Lucas called after him but Ike was quicker, his seat falling to the floor in his rush to chase Red. Lucas drained his orange juice, psychically flipping the chair back up and running after Red and Ike.

As he left, Brewster glanced around his now empty cafe. His gaze falling on the untouched cup he had placed before Ike.

"Shock" said he.

--

Lucas searched franticly, where was Red? Where was Ike?

Lucas saw them under a tree, Ike's back to him but could clearly see Red, his face matching his name and tears forming in his eyes. He was shouting, but not enough so Lucas could hear. Ike retained his cold disposition as he simply stared at the boy before him. Lucas made to run over and defend Red.

"Pika!"

Lucas stopped to look at the source of the cry; Pikachu, one of the Pokémon without a Trainer.

"Pika Pi"

Lucas nodded, but crossed his fingers in an obscure way to prepare a PK attack.

Tears were now streaming down Red's face. Screaming at Ike

"Why do you do this to me!? What did I deserve to be treated like this! Like your toy, your plaything!"

Ike replied quietly, making sure only Red heard his words.

"That's no excuse! I don't care about that! Just leave me alone!"

Ike shook his head as he spoke.

Red broke into sobs, leaning forward, his head resting on Ike's chest, fists banging on him. Words reduced to incoherent sobs.

Lucas dashed. But felt a bite on his shorts, Pikachu pulling him and caused him to fall on his back. "Chuu..."

Ike smiled slightly. Gently he took Red's wrists stopping him hitting him, but not stopping him from crying, bringing his right hand to Red's chin, forcing Red to look at him. His mouth forming words that even Lucas could hear.

"I love you." he said before descending his lips onto Red's.

Lucas's mouth fell open... Red was kissing the man who had been making him so upset?

They parted, Red's sobs gone but tears still flowed from his eyes.

Ike held his hand to his side, the ground glowing into obscure patterns as he led Red through into the warp magic. With a slight flash they were gone.

"Pika-chu" Pikachu said before tugging on Lucas's shirt, telling him to follow him.

--

Once again, the blonde was under a tree. No longer waiting but talking with a new friend.

"So Ike was never mean to Red?"

"Pikachachuu"

"So Red was confused because Ike loved him. Not upset."

"Pika Pika!"

"I just hope me and him are still friends. But I think he'll be with Ike in the tournament. Hmm. I wonder where they went. Anyway, Pikachu do you have a partner for this tournament? If not would you like to be on my team?"

Pikachu squealed loudly and leapt into Lucas's lap.

"I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Chhaaaaaaahaaaaa" Was all the lighting mouse could say as he rubbed his head against Lucas's hand like a cat.

'_It's not how often friends see each other, it is how much they think of one another that truly matters. Ness and Red will always be your friends. Never forget that'_

"No I won't Pikachu."

* * *

End Notes: Next oneshot will feature the events that happen to both Ike and Red after leaving via Ike's warp magic. Until then, Farewell.


	9. The Mercenary of Hearts

Author's Notes: Be warned that there is some M rated yaoi in this scene. I'll mark it where it starts and where it ends, so if you dislike yaoi or do not approve of it. Avoid reading between the marks. Anyway, continuing from last Chapter, here is what happened next.

Light erupted from the stone tiles of Ike's room within his Castle. The obscure patterns of magic forming as Ike and Red materialised from the shining circle. Red's eyes still puffy from his tears. Ike led him to his bed, gesturing for him to sit before he exited the room saying he'd be right back.

Red sat alone in Ike's bedroom.

_He loves me? But I thought he was going out with Marth... he was teaching Marth to read and speak English, but all that teasing he did to me... pulling me along, just to dump me. At times I felt like chucking an axe at him and laughing at him bleeding while his darling prince cries at his side. I hated him for treating me wrong... hated him. But then I see him and feel weird, angry too. Like no matter how much I prepared myself for simply forgetting him, when I do see him it's like falling in love with him again. We kinda dated for a couple of months, but at the end he'll go skipping back to Marth without so much as a "Thank you for a good time" because I was sure they were good times. Then last week... he told me he never even liked me. Ever felt a heart break? _(Author Note: I pray that you never do. It hurts, hurts and hurts till to the point you want it all to end and collapse into your empty hole where your heart once resided. There is a difference to the heart that beats and pumps blood and the heart the feels and governs emotion. The heart that pumps blood is the cardiac muscle and that is all it does from its beginning to its end. The Heart is different; it's the part of the brain that is closely placed near the part that records memory and feels your emotions and governs what your body does when you feel one.)_ Ike made me feel like asking Master Hand to end my life as a Trophy and begin again as my real self. Considering that he admits his love for me I should forgive and forget but what if this is another of his nasty teases, but he kissed me... he kissed me, I felt the serenity and truthfulness in that kiss, but he could be false still. Then what?! I'm destitute, gone and dead. My statue will be placed in the Final Goodbye_

Tears were flowing again. Red's head fell to his knees.

Ike opened the oak door, carrying a mug of something steaming, and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Seeing Red bent double he placed them quickly, spilling some of the hot liquid, on the nearest surface before kneeling in front of Red, "Hey, hey" he cooed softly, "What is the matter?"

"Ike... P- please don't be mean to m-me."  
Ike wrapped his arms around Red, shushing away his tears. "Please listen to me... I'm sorry for putting you through so much... but."  
"B-but?" Red stammered,

"I thought I was in love with Marth, whenever I was around him, I felt weird, like I could never be happy unless I was with him. So I pushed you away, but... I kept wanting to be with you, more so than with Marth. But... I have never felt the same since I first met you. It was like being in a dark world, and Marth was just a candle that showed only my own face... but you... you came into my life, and it was like a blinding search light which illuminated my existence. I realised then... the reason I'm mean and cold. It was the masked personality of the real Ike, Marth cracked it, but you have torn it off. Red, I love you, and I mean it." His hand gently cupping Red's face, who leaned into the touch. But not entirely convinced of Ike's explanation.

Chocolate eyes looked straight into Ike's cobalt. "Show me."

--

Author Note: Sex scene starts here!

--

Ike reached up into Red's lips, moving gently against him, Red following suit. Ike's other hand ghosted up Red's back, grasping Red's hair explicating a gasp from the brunet.

Ike took the opportunity to dip his tongue into Red's open mouth, smiling as he did so. He deepen the kiss Red's arms instinctively hooked around Ike's neck, supporting himself as his strength began to fail him, bringing them closer together. Ike's room faded from Red's mind as Ike explored his mouth, his hands ghosting over his sides and cheeks and through his hair. This is love. It has to be. Red knew that all that Ike had said was true, he would be with him, forever now. Ike tenderly pushed Red so he was laid on his back, kissing his forehead, his cheek then down to his neck, gently nipping at it making Red's breathing flustered and his face glowing. Ike's hands moved to the hem of Red's shirt, looking into his eyes for permission. Red arched his body so Ike could remove the offending garment with no trouble. His hands immediately explored the region of Red's chest, ghosting over Red's sides, his abdomen, his ribs before setting on his shoulders rubbing them gently. Ike stared deep into Red's eyes, repeating himself, "I love you". Red initiated the kiss. His frame fitting perfectly into Ike's clothed one. "Ike..."  
Ike shushed Red as he slowly raised himself so he was in full view above Red, slowly he removed his own top, watching Red's eyes all the while, how they widened as Ike's muscles were revealed. Red leapt up, he could not resist anymore. His hands felt each part of Ike's upper body while he licked his way pass Ike's neck and begun to gently nibble on Ike's earlobe earning a gasp from Ike. Smiling Red removed himself from Ike's ear and kissed Ike's neck, travelling lower, his neck, his chest, a quick lick to Ike's nipples making him hiss, lowering his mouth and his tongue to the hem of Ike's trousers. Ike pulled Red up. "No. I don't want you doing that."  
Red went to question but was cut off  
"You asked me to show you. I intended to do that."

Gently Ike pushed Red on his back, undoing the button on Red's jeans. Red's face once again matching his name. Ike gave the bulge there a slight squeeze, Red threw a moan into the air. "You like?" He whispered into Red's ear, Ike begun to unbutton Red's underwear, Red hissed as the air hit his heard member, Ike grinned as he began to pump a slow, gentle rhythm.

"I..ke!" Red gasped as Ike worked his body, "Faster, please!"  
Ike smiled, kissed Red before obeying Red's flustered plea. Red fisted the covers, screaming Ike's name over and over to the point it was a chant; failing in pure pleasure as Ike twisted his hand while stroking Red, swirling at the head, tenderly opening the slit before resuming his twisting pump. The chant became incoherent gasps and cries of bliss, "Ike I can't... hold on... anymore!"  
Ike licked Red's ear before whispering in a voice full of affection, love and lust; "Come for me."  
Red exploded, ribbons of white erupted from him, decorating his and Ike's chests. Red was shuddering from his powerful orgasm. His eyes glued to Ike as he took his white stained hand to his lips and licked Red's semen, swallowing it with a moan of approval, Ike lifted himself from the bed, he left the room, shortly returning with a towel and a clean chest.

"Ike...?" Red asked, still shuddering

"Enjoyed?" he replied, sitting next to him on the bed, gently wiping away Red's cum off him.

"Yes." He pulled Ike down for a kiss, tasting himself.

--

Author Note: Sex scene Ends here!

--

"I love you" Ike said as they separated, pulling the covers over him and Red, pulling him close, feeling the snake of his spine against his chest.

"I love you too."

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Next up is a discussion on the different languages in Master Hand's World and how they affect it.


	10. The Karaoke Night

Author's Notes: My apologies for the delay, but I've started my own love story. I just wanna say thank you for the support, that I am really happy now. Oh and one more thing, this was meant to be some kinda conversation between Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. but I got bored with that so I made it into something kinda fun. Enjoy.

As with all World of Worlds, as in a planet which contains many Languages, Cultures and Races living together (wither in peace or at war), there are some problems when it comes to communication, thankfully in Master Hand's World (Still without a name... which really need to get that sorted, but Master Hand is kinda lazy when it comes to things like that) there are many translators within it. All the Pokémon in it can understand the smashers' languages but the Smashers cannot understand Pokétalk, apart from Peach; due to Kindness, Olimar; due to his love of Nature, Sheik; due to his connection with shadow and R.O.B.; due to his in-built translator device. Of course the Pokémon Deities of the Planet can communicate perfectly with the Smashers that have chosen to serve. Then there is Marth who speaks Alterian but is learning English from Ike and the books in the World Library located near the Galleries of Memories. Mr. Game and Watch also has difficulties when talking to the other Smashers (other than the ones mentioned above) as his speech is composed of various beeps of differing pitches.

But Language has many other purposes than communication. The most predominate of these other purposes are lyrics and songs.

Master Hand, believing that through lyrics are the second best way to communicate, requested that R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch to hold a karaoke night. Making sure the songs and those singing them are fixed.

--  
"Are the lights sorted?" Mr. Game & Watch asked, turning from the Roost's bar to the stage. R.O.B. was scanning the computer screen that would present the lyrics to the fighters.

"Follow Me... Seven Rings in Hand... Untouched. Affirmative, all the colours are sorted."

--

"So, he is so much of a gentleman that he doesn't want sex with you?" Samus asked, sipping from her unnaturally pinky-purple cocktail,

"He's still getting used to his human body. He sometime struggles to even run, any sexual situation beyond the kissing we did after his transformation may just... I don't even want to think about what that may do with his mental state." Said Princess Zelda, her tea ice cold, head on the table, arms surrounding her head.

"He's a strong guy, he could cope with it"

"Even so! I don't wish to bring any harm to him"

"You love him that much you would give up any chance of a sex life with him?" Samus asked, her eyes darting from her drink to Zelda, watching for a reaction

"..." eyes shutting as Zelda stood up straight.

"Let him know."

"What?"

"Simply tell him about your situation. I'm sure he'll understand."

"How?"

"You'll think of something." Samus said, reassuring Zelda with a touch on the shoulder.

"Thank you Samus. By the way, any idea where Peach is?"

"Knowing that little anti-feminist bitch, either in the kitchen, the bedroom or kidnapped."

"Hey! She is not that bad, and I get kidnapped too." Said Zelda, shocked at such a statement

"Not as much as her." Samus said with a smile "Hey, why don't you come with me to this party thing going on at the roost, bring Lucario, and we'll have a double date? Great !" said Samus, immediately turning and exiting the room.

Zelda simply sat and thought 'She's never been quite the same ever since Snake came into her life.'

--

Meanwhile, two heroes were in their shared bed, enjoying each other's company and the feeling of wing against chest.

"I love you so much Link" said Pit, kissing Link's cheek

"Stop dodging the question Pit. What did Master Hand want? Best tell me or I'll do it."

"You wouldn't DARE?!" Pit said, pulling himself up to his knees, wings framing his small frame.

Without word nor warning Link leapt at Pit, knocking him down onto the bed, pinning him with his knees, hands reaching for Pit's ribs.

"No Link! Don't!" Pit squealed as his lover tickled him, unable to say anything else through his fits of laughter.

"Then tell me." grinning from ear to ear, allowing Pit some breathing time.

"I can't!"

"Not good enough" he stated before attacking Pit again.

"It's a secret!" Pit gasped out when Link finally relinquished his hold on him

"What?" Link asked, hugging Pit from behind, head on shoulder

"Master asked me to sing at this karaoke party thing."

"Sing what?"

"That's the secret. Trust me you'll enjoy it."

"You can sing?"

"Of course. I'm an angel, Heavenly choirs and all that stuff."

"Okay babe. Can I come?"

"Of course! You're invited!"

"Okay babe. By the way, I love you too." Link said, pulling Pit's face to his, sharing a passionate, love filled kiss.

--

An explosion of smoke.  
And Sheik was there.

"You're late." Metaknight said, yellow eyes turning onto the Sheikah.

"Nope. You're just far too early." Was the reply, positioning himself next to his now chuckling fellow shadow-warrior friend. Watching the preparations going around them for the night.

"You attending tonight's frivolities?" Metaknight enquired

"It is not frivolous. It could be quite fun" Sheik said, his usual cowl that covered his face absent, his smile gleaming.

"You've been invited..."

"Too true."

"Master Hand? Or another?"

"Another."

"Who might that be?"

"Myself of course M.K.."

"Do not call me that my friend. Kirby's grasping the use of that abbreviation and it irritates me no end." Metaknight said, eyes watching Mr. Game & Watch

"Charming."

"Have you considered the events of your awakening?" Metaknight suddenly asked after a brief silence.

"Kind of... I don't know what to do now though. Acting on what I wish would end up with three broken hearts, one trophy's placement in the Final Goodbye, and me back to square one."

"The Heart is a delicate thing."

"You've told me that before and I know it all too well."

"Then you should know what to do. I need to go now, Kirby will be expecting me for training. Who did you get paired with again in this double team tournament?"

"Luigi."

Metaknight nodded, "Farewell" He took the hem of his cape, twirling it so he vanished into it and into the dark shadows that dwelled within it, vanishing from sight.

Sheik smiled at that. "Granted the cape has style, nothing beat vanishing in an explosion of smoke." Pulling a deku nut from his garb, tossing it to the ground he to vanished.

--

The Roost was dark, except for the stage which was flashing with overpowering pinks and glitter, anyone would begin to feel sick from the pinkness, anyone this is, bar Peach.  
Mike in hand, the lyrics she sung were from her heart straight to another's. As the other Trophies watched her performance from their seats, Mario was mesmerised by his girlfriend's dance and song.

"_Whatever I want, I get!  
No one could take your place.  
Whatever I need, I have!  
When I see your face!  
_

The music began to build up, ready for the final chorus

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
The moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you!  
Suddenly, all the sadness, will just slip away!  
And you will see what I mean, If you follow me in my dreams!"_

Applause greeted the Princess as she jumped from the stage and into Mario's waiting embrace. Hand in hand they left, forgetting the world and content in one another's embrace and love.

The stage's pink faded away, back to its original colours. Besides the stage, operating the machine that plays the music. "Good job getting that colour alteration thing Rob, who's next?" Mr Game & Watch requested.

"There are only two songs left, Zelda and Pit are the ones to sing." The robot replied. "I think Pit's coming on stage now. Its Seven Rings in Hand next."

As Pit floated onto the centre, grabbing the mike from where Peach left it, the stage altered before the crowd's eyes, taking on shades of white, blue and green.  
"Hit it!" Said Pit as R.O.B. placed the disk in the machine... and the music begun

"_No such thing as fate for those who speed  
A path out of time, instead of just living it  
So many things erased before they begin  
Hopes un-dream, instead of what could have been  
Fortune fades, like words in the sand  
Just like that, it's nothing, it all just seems  
Nothing, it all just seems  
Fortune shines, with seven in hand  
Back to fact, make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems"_

At Link, Pit, Zelda, Lucario, Samus and Snake's table, they watched.  
Link groaned "I thought he'd be singing a song about me and him, like Ike did for Red, even though he was awful."

"Why do you think he would?" Samus asked, poking Link's arm. "You're relationship is going fine! No need for a song about you two." Sending a secret wink at Zelda

"Wait..." Zelda said... was.... Oh no.. Please no!

"You're up next Zelda!" Pit shouted, his song finished and was now offering Zelda the mike and the stage.

Zelda had one of two options  
One. Run/teleport from the place and avoid the embarrassment.  
Two. Take the mike and sing the song she guessed had been picked for her, and hope for the best, and hope she can still sing...

She felt someone touch her hand. Eyes turned to Lucario, his red eyes sparkling at her, encouraging her without words.

As Zelda ascended the stage. Altering into purple and dark blues. The music began.  
Granted it wasn't her style of music, but its words rang with truth and need.

"_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much"

--

R.O.B. went from table to table, collecting the glasses from the tables. Mr. Game & Watch forming a 2D broom and sweeping up the balloons and glitter,

"That went well." Said he, clearing the part of the floor.

"Indeed." Replied R.O.B. "Everyone had a good time!"

"That is very true" said Sheik, still sat on the table, slowly sipping from his glass (the cowl was gone), "Mario is even more head over heels in love with Peach, Ike and Red have probably gone straight home and slept together in the same bed rather than the two separate ones they possess, Link admires Pit even more and realises that this world doesn't revolve around them as he used to think, and Lucario may finally make another move on Zelda. It was a fine, fine thing you did here you two." his blood red eyes on the stage. "I trust my skills on the stage worked as you wished."

"They were the best!" R.O.B. "I never knew that Illusionary attributes can be used in such a manner. Many many thanks Sheik."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for the invitation. It's given me a good idea."

--

End Notes: another oneshot I dislike... the songs are the following:

Follow Me by Kay Hanley

Seven Rings in Hand by Steve Conte

Untouched by The Veronicas

I recommend looking them up... if you wish to.

Extra Disclaimer: I do not own anything.


End file.
